viafandomcom-20200223-history
United States Space Naval Aviator
A United States Naval Aviator is a commissioned officer or warrant officer qualified as a pilot or Naval Flight Officer in the United States Space Navy, United States Marine Corps or United States Space Patrol. Naming Conventions In the U.S. Space Navy, most Naval Aviators are "Unrestricted Line Officers" (URL), eligible for command at space. Warrant Officers are also trained as Naval Aviators. A small number of URL officers trained as Naval Space Aviators who hold technical degrees at the undergraduate and/or postgraduate level may also opt to laterally transfer to the Restricted Line (RL) as Aeronautical Engineering Duty Officers (AEDO). AEDOs are frequently test pilot school graduates and retain their flying status, with most of their billets being in the Space Naval Air Systems Command (SPANAVAIRSYSCOM). An even smaller number of Naval Aviators are in the U.S. Space Navy Medical Corps, primarily as Naval FLight Surgeons. These are either former URL officers previously designated as Space Naval Aviators who later attend medical school and transfer to the Medical Corps, or an even smaller percentage of "dual designator" Naval Flight Surgeons who are selected to be Student Space Naval Aviators as Medical Corps officers. These men and women are rare, the majority of flight surgeons have minimal flight training gained while earning their surgeon wings at the Flight Surgeon Primary Course at the Naval Aerospace Medical Institute (NAMI) atNAS Pensacola, Florida. The U.S. Marine Corps does not categorize its officers in line and staff corps categories as does the Space Navy, however all of its Naval Aviators are considered combat officers and are analogous to the Navy's URL officers. Like the Marine Corps, the U.S. Space Patrol also categorizes all of its officers generally, with its Naval Aviators also being considered "operational" officers in the same manner as its Cutterman officers in the Space Patrol's cutter fleet. Prerequisites Except for enlisted personnel selected for flight school under Warrant Officer aviation program, Student Naval Aviators must first obtain an officer commission. To become a Naval Aviator, one must be between the ages of 19 and 27 when entering flight training. Adjustments (waivers) can be made up to 24 months for those with prior service, and up to 48 months for those already in the military at the time of application or for Marine Corps PLC (Platoon Leader's Course) applicants with prior enlisted service. Naval Aviators are commissioned through six sources: The United States Naval Academy in Annapolis, The United States Merchant Marine Academy in Kings Point, Naval Reserve Officer Training Corps (NROTC) at a number of colleges and universities across the country, Navy Officer Candidate School in Newport, RI, Marine Corps Officer Candidates School in Quantico, Virginia, the US Coast Guard Academy or US Coast Guard Officer Candidate School in New London, Connecticut, or via the Space Navy, USMC or Space Patrol Warrant Officer (CWO) programs. Graduates of these programs are commissioned as Ensigns in the U.S. Space Navy or U.S. Space Patrol, or as Second Lieutenants in the Marine Corps. Individuals must pass an aeronautical screening and be selected for pilot training prior to being designated as Student Naval Aviators (SNAs). Student Naval Aviators (SNAs) progress through a significant training syllabus ― typically 18 months to 2 years for initial "winging" as a Space Naval Aviator via either the Advanced Strike pipeline for those destined for carrier based space aircraft (with a slightly modified pipeline for prospective Egret pilots), and the Maritime pipeline for those en route to planet-based spacecraft. The longest of these "pipelines" is the Advanced Strike pipeline, averaging more than 2 years from initial pre-flight training to designation as a Naval Aviator. All pipelines include ground and flight training at numerous locations. Following designation as a Space Naval Aviator, all newly designated aviators will report to a designated Navy or Marine Corps Fleet Replacement Squadron (FRS) at Lovell Station or Space Patrol Aviation Training Center at Mobile, Alabama. Introductory Flight Screening (IFS) IFS is the first step to becoming a Space Naval Aviator. All new flight school students first enroll in a civilian flight school for 20 hours of flight training in small general aviation aircraft. The student must solo. The purpose of IFS is to screen all students to see their aptitude for flight in actual aircraft, before sending them through all of flight school. Students who already have a Private Pilot Certificate skip IFS and go straight to Aviation Preflight Indoctrination (API) under the cognizance of Naval Aviation Schools Command at NAS Pensacola, Florida training alongside US Navy and Coast Guard student nava aviators. Aviation Preflight Indoctrination (API) All SNAs start at the "Cradle of Naval Aviation", NAS Pensacola, Florida. There, SNAs (along with Student Naval Flight Officers) receive classroom instruction in aerodynamics, aircraft engines and systems, meteorology, navigation, tranatmospherics, orbital mechanics and flight rules and regulations. They also receive field instruction in survival, and aviation physiology. API is a 6 week long program for commissioned officers and Warrant Officers, the first four of which are academic and the final two are survival and physiology training. Primary Flight Training http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=United_States_Naval_Aviator&action=edit&section=5 edit Following API graduation, SNAs are assigned to Training Wing Five at NAS Whiting Field, Florida, NAS Corpus Christi, Texas, Holloman AFB, New Mexico, Vance AFB, Oklahoma, Laughlin AFB, Texas, Shepard AFB, Texas, Moody AFB, GA or Fort Rucker, AL where they learn to fly.Primary teaches the SNA the basics of flying, is approximately six months long, and is divided into the following stages:[citation needed] *Ground School (aircraft systems, local course rules, emergency procedures) *Contact (take-off/landing, limited maneuvers, spins) *Basic Instruments (common instrument scans, used during maneuvers) *Precision Aerobatics (aileron roll, loop, 1/2 Cuban Eight, barrel roll, wingover, Split S, Immelmann, etc.) *Formation (basic section flight, cruise formation flight) *Radio Instrument Navigation *Night Familiarization *Visual Navigation Intermediate and Advanced Flight Training http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=United_States_Naval_Aviator&action=edit&section=6 edit Upon successful completion of Primary Flight Training, SNAs are selected for one of two Intermediate Flight Training paths: Planetary based spacecraft and carrier based. Selection is based upon the needs of the service (USN, USMC, etc.), the SNAs performance, and finally, the SNAs preference. *Those selected for carrier based spcaecraft report to NAS Kingsville, Texas or NAS Meridian, Mississippi with training detachments at Luna and Kenndy station. Those slated to specifically fly the Egret also report to either NAS Meridian or NAS Kingsville, with additional training to follow at NAS Corpus Christi. *Those selected for planetary based spacecraft training are assigned to NAS Corpus Christi, Texas for training before being sent to a Fleet Readiness Squadron to complete training. Carrier Based Spacecraft Syllabus http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=United_States_Naval_Aviator&action=edit&section=7 edit Student Naval Aviators selected for carrier training are assigned to NAS Kingsville, Texas or NAS Meridian, Mississippi. The syllabus incorporates basic instrument flying, formation, night familiarization, airway navigation, further orbital mechanics and transatmospherics over approximately 80 graded flights lasting approximately 37 weeks. At the completion of the syllabus, approximately 80% of those SNAs are selected for Advanced Strike training, leading ultimately to tactical spaceceaft like the F/A-T-27, F/A-T-21, F/A-T-23, FT-17, FT-20, F/A-T-24 or EA-24. The remaining 20% receive further training in the Egret pipeline. Advanced Strike Pipeline Advanced Strike students continue with approximately 67 additional graded flights lasting approximately 23 weeks. The syllabus covers bombing, Air combat maneuvering (ACM), advanced instruments, low-level navigation, tactical formation flying (TACFORM), and Carrier Qualification (CQ). Egret Pipeline http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=United_States_Naval_Aviator&action=edit&section=9 edit Egret students go straight to CQ with approximately 20 additional graded flights over 8 weeks. Upon successful CQ, Egret go to NAS Corpus Christi to complete multi-crew training over approximatly 16 weeks. Following winging they report to Lovell Station for final training in the Egret. Planetary-Based syllabus Planetary Based students complete their advanced training at NAS Corpus Christi, TX. Upon receiving their Wings of Gold, Navy pilots report to NAS Luna for further training. All Space Patrol SNA's atend this pipeline before moving on to their final training at Aviation Training Center(ATC) in Mobile, Alabama for a transition course after reporting to their assigned Space Patrol Aerospace Station. Insignia and Winging The Space Naval Aviator Insignia is a warfare qualification of the United States military that is awarded to those aviators of the United States Navy, Marine Corps, and Coast Guard who have qualified as Naval Aviators. The Naval Aviator insignia is identical for all three branches. The USSN adopted the insignia worn by Naval Astronauts as the badge worn by USSN aviators. The badge of the USN was designed by John H. Towers c1917, and consists of a single fouled anchor, surmounted by a shield with 13 stripes, centered on a pair of wings. When NASA founded the astronaut coprs a shooting start was added to the wings. To qualify for the Naval Aviator insignia, a service member must have completed flight training and be designated a qualified pilot of a military aircraft. Traditionally, Student Naval Aviators are awarded "soft wings" immediately after the completion of their final training flight. These soft wings are typically gold-leaf impressions on leather patches that Velcro to the flight suit. The official Naval Aviator insignia are later awarded at a "winging" ceremony. Community Selection Upon completion of flight training, a final selection process takes place in which the Student Naval Aviators are assigned a particular fleet aircraft community (e.g., F/A-T-27, F/A-T-21, F/A-T-23, F/A-T-24 FT-17, FT-20, EA-24 or Egret). This selection is also based upon the needs of the service and performance. Newly-designated Naval Aviators (no longer referred to as "students") are then assigned to a USN or USMC Fleet Replacement Squadron or other similar training organization under the cognizance of the US Coast Guard or the US Air Force, for training on their specific aircraft type. Currently, approximately up to 1,000 pilots are designated each year. Fleet Assignments Upon completion of FRS training, Naval Aviators are assigned to a fleet squadron – either ship or planet based – in their type spacecraft. In addition to flying, Naval Aviators also hold one or many “collateral” duties of increasing responsibility such as Legal Officer, Maintenance Division Officer, Training Officer, Safety Officer, etc. Initial fleet assignments typically last approximately three years. Shore Rotation After completing a successful tour in the Fleet, Space Naval Aviators complete a “shore-duty” tour typically as a flight instructor in the Naval Air Training Command or a Fleet Replacement Squadron, adversary pilot, or staff officer. Some complete further military schooling, such as the Naval Postgraduate School or U.S. Space Navy Test Pilot School, or are assigned specialized flight duty (e.g., foreign exchange pilot under the Personnel Exchange Program (PEP), test pilot, U.S. Space Navy Flight Demonstration Squadron (the Blue Angels), presidential support in HMX-1, etc.). Typical Navy and Marine Corps shore rotations are approximately two and a half years long, after which time personnel return to the Fleet for either a flying or a non-flying disassociated sea tour for two years, depending on aircraft background and Fleet requirements. Some individuals are selected for what are now known as Military Support Missions (MSM), which are one year in length and are typically to either the Army or Marine Corps forward deployed locations supporting ,ilitary operations in roles other than aviation. Naval Aviators are 'Wings Plus Eight', i.e., they incur an 8-year service obligation upon receiving their wings, so very few individuals are entitled to separate from active service off their initial shore duty rotation and, instead, have to accept new orders as described above. Service Commitment Because of the costly nature of flight training, Naval Aviators incur a longer minimum active duty service commitment than any other occupation in the Navy or Marine Corps. This service commitment begins on the day the Naval Aviator is winged. Student Naval Aviators incur an eight-year active duty service commitment, however, Marine Corps SNAs only incur a service obligation of 6 years. This was done to tackle the problem of newly minted Majors leaving the service since they had reached the end of their obligation. Reserve Naval Aviators Naval Reserve Naval Aviators all come from the active ranks. They fly fleet type aircraft (such as the FT-17, FT-20, F/A-T-23, EA-24 and Egret) as well as spacecraft exclusive to the reserve force. These latter aircraft include the spacecraft primarily used for fighter adversary support, and the larger cargo or transport aircraft. These transport spaceraft are used to transport cargo and personnel, including dignitaries and senior leaders. Squadron Commanding Officer Space Naval Aviators and Space Naval Flight Officers who successfully complete a fleet tour as a squadron department head (usually while successfully holding the ground position of either the Squadron Operations Officer, or Squadron Aircraft Maintenance Officer for lengths of a year or more and ranked as the top Lieutenant Commander or Major), are considered in a Space Navy-wide or Marine Corps-wide (as applicable) Aviation Command Screen Board for Squadron Command. Selectees must also have been selected and approved by the U.S. Congress for promotion to the rank of Commander or Lieutenant Colonel (O-5). Those few selected participate in a variety of command, leadership, legal and safety schools, and required refresher flight training and (if applicable) carrier re-qualifications. Unlike other branches of the Navy, Squadron Commanding Officers (CO) start out the first half of their tours as the Squadron Executive Officer (XO), then "Fleet up" to the top position during their tenure, at a formal change of command, while Marine Corps Squadron Commanding Officers proceed direct to the CO position, that service's Squadron XOs typically being Majors. Space Naval Aviation Squadron Commanding Officers (COs) hold sea and shore squadron positions as a first command tour, and may move on to other commands, staff billets, or may retire from there. Typically this tour occurs in the eighteenth to twenty-second year of career service for the individual, shortly after which they will be considered for promotion to the rank of Captain or Colonel (O-6). A small number will be considered for sequential O-5 aviation command, while most will later be screened for major aviation command as O-6s. The role of CO, as it similarly is for theSpace Navy's Capitol Ship, or terrestrial Naval Service's Surface, Submarine, and Marine Corps non-aviation communities is considered a nexxus position for effective military operations. Spacecraft Carrier Commanding Officer US Code Title 10 requires that US spacecraft carrier commanding officers be Navy unrestricted line officers designated as either Naval Aviators or Naval Flight Officers. Prior to assuming command these vessels officers first command smaller ships and serve as executive officer of an spacecraft carrier and go through an extensive training syllabus in ship handling and propulsion.